Mi primera vez
by fafaberrysex
Summary: Cuando nuestros padres se van todo el fin de semana. Infinidades de cosas pueden pasar con mi hermanita. G!p Quinn


Viernes

Mis padres Russell y Shelby decidieron escaparse un fin de semana (a descansar de la crianza de sus dos hijas, o tal vez para hacer más). Se iban de paseo desde el viernes al domingo. Mi hermana acababa de cumplir 15 años, y yo tenía ya 17 años, así que no tenían ninguna preocupación en dejarnos solas en casa por un par de días. La única condición que nos ponían era que yo cuidase de mi hermanita menor, y que no hiciéramos fiesta aprovechando su ausencia.

El viernes, tipo siete de la noche, nos pusimos a ver una película en la sala. Recuerdo que era una comedia bastante mala, así que por el aburrimiento mi hermana Rachel y yo comenzamos a distraernos conversando de temas al azar mientras seguíamos viendo la peli sin mucho interés. Entre otros temas sin mayor importancia, Rach me contó que nunca había tomado cerveza, a lo que yo respondí, "Ah bueno, es que a los quince todavía estás muy niña para andar bebiendo. Aunque si quieres, ahora que somos dueñas de la casa, podríamos tomarnos un par, que dices?". Mi hermana gustosa aceptó, así que fui a la cocina y traje dos botellas pequeñas de las cervezas de papá, bien heladas. Destapamos las cervezas y brindamos. Ambas estábamos de buen humor, y yo me reía bastante al ver la cara de asco que ponía mi hermana con el sabor amargo de la cerveza, pero bien o mal la siguió bebiendo mientras conversábamos de películas y música y otras cosas. En poco tiempo abrimos más cervezas y la conversación fue tomando rumbos más íntimos.

"Que tal, Quinn, yo no sabía que la cerveza lo pone a uno de tan buen humor"

"Ja ja, pero tienes que tener cuidado Rae querida, que con la cantidad adecuada, se te desaparece la vergüenza y luego haces cosas que no harías sobria"

"Ja, a ver, cuéntame, qué tipo de cosas?"

"Pues no sé! por ejemplo Santana, mi ex, ella siempre se ponía caliente después de dos cervezas y quería que me la follara donde estuviéramos. Una vez, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su prima, me llevó al jardín fuera de la casa, se subió la falda y..."

"Ja ja ja, pero que cosas me cuentas Quinn. Yo que pensé que tu eras una angelita, pero parece que eres una diablilla"

"Yo soy una angelita, Rae, lo que pasa es que soy fácil de tentar!"

Así, entre risa y risa, la conversación fue subiendo de tono cada minuto. Yo le contaba a Rachel de todas las veces que mi ex y yo habíamos hecho el amor, y ella me pedía más y más detalles.

"Pero cuéntame, a ella le gustaba que tu le mordieras los pezones?", me preguntó Rachel, sin ningún pudor.

"Pues ella era bien cachonda, y a mí me encantaba dedicarle un buen tiempo a cada uno de sus senos. Podía pasar horas besando sus senos y pasar mi lengua por sus pezones. Tenía unos senos preciosos, y me fascinaba chupárselos"

"Como un bebé, jaja", dijo mi hermana, "Me da envidia de ella, yo en cambio con estas tetas tan pequeñas no creo que nadie disfrute tanto como tú disfrutaste con las de ella!"

"NA mi no me gusta discriminar. Me gustan las tetas de todos los tamaños, colores y sabores"

"Jaja, entonces tú dices que te gustaría comerte unas tetas como las mías"

"Para serte honesta, Rachel, primero tendría que verlas antes de darte una respuesta", dije sin pensarlo. Fue más una broma que una proposición, así que su respuesta fue totalmente inesperada.

"Ok, yo te las enseño para que tu las califiques. Eso sí, tienes que ser brutalmente honesta". Rachel lo había dicho en serio, aunque en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa. Me imagino que ella, como yo, se había dado cuenta que comenzábamos a jugar un juego peligroso, pero en vez de amedrentarnos, la idea de excitarnos entre ambas nos comenzó a resultar interesante.

Yo solo dije "Está bien, honestidad absoluta", y Rachel ya se había quitado su camiseta, y con las manos en su espalda trataba de quitarse el sostén. En tres segundos su sostén cayó al suelo. Mi hermana se encontraba frente a mí, desnuda de la cintura para arriba, mostrándome dos preciosos senos, pequeños y tentadores.

La situación me dejó sin palabras. Ella cortó el silencio: "Dale Quinnie, dime que piensas?"

"Wow, mi Rae querida, tienes unas tetas preciosas."

"Detalles, por favor", me pidió ella.

"La verdad, son pequeños, pero no demasiado. Diría que son del tamaño adecuado para acariciarlos. Yo tendría uno en mi boca mientras el otro lo acariciaría con mi mano"...me sentía hipnotizada. No pensaba lo que decía, y menos aún que se lo decía a mi hermana. Y continué: "Tus pezones son tan rosaditos y lindos, deben saber delicioso. Se ve que estás excitada, porque los tienes duros"

"La verdad es que siento cosquillas por todo el cuerpo. Esta situación me debería resultar incómoda, pero al contrario, siento como si en esta instante solo existimos tú y yo, y no quiero que este momento acabe. Dime más. Quiero que me cuentes qué más harías con mis tetas?"

"Pues yo podría pasar la noche entera apreciando tus senos, mi Rae, tu piel morena los hace resaltar aún más. Me imagino que tienen un sabor dulce, suave, delicioso. Si no fueras mi hermana, me encantaría pasar mis labios por cada centímetro de tus tetas"

"Solo de mis tetas?"

"No, te besaría todo el cuerpo. Te comería a besos.", yo estaba cada vez más caliente, pero en un momento de lucidez, pensé que esta era una escena de la que los dos estaríamos arrepentidos a la mañana siguiente. "Yo creo que debes vestirte, y debemos irnos cada uno a nuestros cuartos. Esto no está bien"

Mi hermana estaba totalmente decidida a que esa noche no acabase nunca: "Quinnie, no tengas vergüenza, no estamos haciendo nada malo. Malo sería si yo me acercara a ti...", y decía esto mientras se acercaba a mi, "y agarrara tu mano...", mientras lo decía, fue acariciando mi brazo izquierdo hasta tomar mi mano. "Y peor fuera si pusiera tu mano sobre mi seno", dijo al halar mi mano hacia su pecho.

"Y lo peor de todo sería que tú me mordieras los pezones hermana mía. Eso no lo vas a hacer nunca...o si?", dijo seductora. La respuesta que esperaba era clara, así que no respondí con palabras. Acerqué mi cara a su pecho y le di un primer beso a su seno derecho, mientras el izquierdo era invadido por una de mis manos. Yo estaba en el cielo, y llegué mucho más alto al escuchar a mi hermana gemir. Un gemido un tanto tímido, pero que anunciaba que lo que haríamos a partir de ese instante no tenía vuelta atrás.

Yo besaba apasionadamente las tetas de Rachel. Mi hermana. Mi conciencia me pedía a gritos que parase, que me diera cuenta que eran las tetas de mi hermana las que tenía en mi boca. Pero mientras más lo pensaba, más me calentaba. Mi lengua jugando con sus pezones, y mis brazos rodeando su espalda; su respiración acelerada y sus gemidos de placer. Su piel caliente. Sus dulces pezones que se ponían más duros a cada segundo. Sus senos duros, firmes, jóvenes. Todo era tan prohibido y tan excitante.

Yo la pegaba contra mí, mientras besaba sus tetas desesperado, y fui bajando por su vientre, jugando con mi boca en su ombligo. Mientras más bajaba mi boca, más se estremecía ella. Yo quería follármela en ese preciso instante, pero creo que ambos teníamos miedo de llegar a ese extremo. Quería seguir disfrutando de este juego, pero no llegar a un punto del que realmente pudiéramos arrepentirnos.

Mis besos comenzaron a subir por su vientre nuevamente, mientras sus caderas se movían rítmicamente pidiéndome sexo. Mi boca subió por su pecho hasta su cuello. Mi hermana temblaba del placer, me agarró la cara y me dio un beso en la boca. Puedo decir, sin exagerar, que ese fue el mejor beso de mi vida. Con ese beso queríamos desquitarnos del deseo que estábamos sintiendo la una por la otra. Se sentía como una disculpa, un contrato que decía que no podríamos llegar a tener sexo, pero todo lo demás estaba permitido.

La abracé y como un solo cuerpo nos tumbamos en el sofá. Ella boca arriba, con las piernas abiertas, y yo encima, entre sus piernas. Mientras seguíamos besándonos, sin cruzar palabras, comencé a moverme rítmicamente, como queriendo romper mis jeans y atravesar su pijama.

Dejé de besarla, pero ahora nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos. Su mirada estaba perdida, cristalina; de su boca entreabierta salían gemidos cada vez más altos y rápidos. Ambos nos movíamos rozando nuestros sexos. Sus caderas se pegaban a mí. Todo esto lo hacíamos sin decirnos nada. Yo tenía miedo de que cualquier palabra mía podría hacerla entrar en razón y poner fin a ese momento que ninguno de los dos había imaginado vivir jamás.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, su espalda se agitó y se contrajo, mientras ella sonreía y gemía. Mi hermana tuvo su primer orgasmo mientras yo seguía moviéndome sobre ella cada vez más rápido. Fue un minuto después que inevitablemente me vine.

Las dos nos seguimos besando apasionados por varios minutos más. Nos abrazábamos y sonreíamos, aún sin hablar.

No sabíamos qué sucedería después. Pero era viernes por la noche, y estaríamos totalmente solos hasta el domingo por la tarde. Las posibilidades eran ilimitadas.


End file.
